Twinkle Little Star
by LetTheInkDry
Summary: AU  Rachel is a successful singer needing a break from her hectic life so she accepts a judging position in a talent show where she meets a contestant that could change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was a star, not on Broadway where she had intended to be, but as a recording artist. It was her powerful ballads that became her signature sound, but after six years in the mainstream she felt burned out. It wasn't just her hectic schedule of recording, touring and promoting, but rather the fact that she was keeping a secret.

Rachel was beautiful. Her slim 5'2" frame seemed to be all tanned legs and her beautiful brown eyes were deep wells of emotion. She did have a tendency to be a diva at time, but with her looks and her talent, people overlooked it. She could have any man o the planet, but that's not what she wanted or needed. Rachel Barbara Berry was gay.

She felt alone even in a crowded room. Very few people in her life knew her secret. In fact, she could count the number of people on one hand. It was a lonely existence, but she felt she had to be quiet while she grew her career. She was taking a break for a while. Instead of touring, she had accepted a judging position on one of the many vocal talent shows popping up on tv.

The door slammed open of her home office causing the young starlet to jump. Rachel's best friend and manager walked in spewing Spanish and lashing her hands around as if they had a mind of their own. Santana was followed quickly by her girlfriend Brittney who was also Rachel's personal assistant.

"He scratched the paint!" yelled Santana at Rachel when she collapsed on the couch next to her.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked knowing it was probably something trivial, but the Latina was a hothead to say the least.

"I tooks my Britts to breakfast this morning and the goddamn valet scratched my new car. Seriously, where do they find these punks?" Santana brooded.

"San, it's not a scratch and even if it was, it will buff out really easily. I bet you I could do it," Brittney offered.

Santana and Rachel exchanged a worried look. Brittney wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but she was the sweetest candy in the box. It wasn't that she was stupid, but rather that she thought on a different wavelength than most people. It's what her friends loved about her, that and she was incredibly insightful when it came to feelings.

It was this thought line that brought her back to her first year of touring after her debut album had dropped at number 1. Rachel was miserable and Brittney had simply plopped down next to her on the tour bus and told her not to worry, that she would find another dolphin to swim with in life like how she had Santana.

Rachel of course had to have Santana translate. "She's saying you're gay. Brittney is convinced that dolphins are gay sharks. So you want to run with our club, huh?"

Santana, the ever blunt, but she did keep it real and kept her grounded and working whenever she wanted to and where ever she wanted to be. This was why she was able to stay in LA and be a judge. For all her rough edges, Santana loved Rachel like a sister and always had her best interests at heart.

"So you ready to crush some dreams today?" Santana said pulling Rachel out of her memories.

"Wow, San, that's a bit harsh. I prefer to think of it as encouraging those who haven't had the grooming and opportunities that I have been afforded," Rachel corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. I just want to see some bitches cry," Santana said.

"You truly are Satan," Rachel teased.

"Hey, the only straight I am straight up bitch," Santana said with a smile.

"It's true because we have sex all the time," Brittney offered.

"Unfortunately, I know since we all live under the same roof," Rachel commented.

They could all afford to live very well separately, but chose to stay together. They were all each other had since they were in high school. After coming out, both Santana and Brittney's parents had thrown them out, and both girls had ended up at the Berry house with her two gay dads. A few years ago a house fire had killed them both leaving the three girls with only each other for support.

"Yeah, whatever, Tiny. Are we taking a car service or are we rolling in the Rover?" Santana asked.

"Let's take ourselves today," Rachel said. "That way we can talk more openly."

"So you can talk about all the hot chicks that throw themselves at your feet you mean?" Santana joked.

"Pretty much" Rachel said with a laugh.

"You know we could have some confidentiality contracts on hand so you could say and do whatever you wanted," Brittney offered.

"Maybe in the future, but not yet," Rachel said.

Rachel waved to the large crowd that was waiting in front of the building as she entered and headed to hair and makeup. Santana and Brittney were dancing and singing along to the radio making Rachel smile in the mirror.

It reminded her of their days in the glee club. Santana had a voice was amazing and Brittney was a superb dancer. Either one of the girls could have struck out on their own and had very successful careers in the industry, but they both stuck by her side instead offering their love and support every step of the way.

Rachel was moved to her place at the judges' table and gladly accepted the water that was handed to her. Cameras were everywhere. For the next even days straight, she and her fellow judges would be critiquing hopeful singers for 9 hours a day. She felt the exhaustion already.

Three days into the auditions, Rachel was beginning to hate her own songs, or at least the hopefuls that kept butchering them. One out of every 15 contestants had a decent voice and only 1 out of every 8 of those made it through to the next round.

"Makes you want to rip off your own ears doesn't it?" Trey Randall said from his seat next to Rachel at the table after a particularly grueling day of horrible singers.

"Today is a very bad day to say the least. I have not seen anyone that is good enough to sustain a career today. Does anyone know how much longer we are going to be here?" Rachel asked no one in particular.

"There is only one person left for the day," a stagehand answered.

"Oh, thank God," Rachel said before remembering that everything they did and said was being recorded.

Rachel looked up from her tea in time to see an athletically fit blonde walked through the door. She felt a flock of butterflies flood her stomach and her cheeks flared red. This stranger was beautiful and confident with hazel eyes that sparkled.

"Hi, my name is Quinn Fabray. I'm a 24 year old photographer from San Diego, California. I have been singing for a while but this is the first time that I am pursuing it professionally," The blonde said in an easy voice.

"Very good, Quinn, now what will you be singing for us today?" Trey asked from his seat.

"Unpretty" Quinn replied.

"We haven't heard that one in a while. Whenever you are ready, Quinn," remarked Trey.

Quinn had a beautiful alto to go along with her perfect features. Santana watched Rachel during the performance with a grin on her face. She was definitely going to bring up this performance on the ride home.

"Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty," Quinn finished.

"Very nice, Quinn. You have the look and talent. I think you could go far in this competition if you put everything you have into this. Rachel, what do you think?" Trey asked.

"Beautiful," Rachel said and quickly added, "you have a lot of potential. I say we send her through."

"I agree," the third judge Trista Terrance said who was an older recording artist.

"And I make three. Welcome to the competition, Quinn," Trey offered.

"Thank you all very much," Quinn said.

"Make us proud," Rachel added watching the girl head for the door.

"You can bet on it," Quinn replied over her shoulder.

"Wipe the drool off your face," Santana whispered in Rachel's ear as soon as the cameras had stopped filming.

"There is no drool," hissed Rachel back.

"Keep telling yourself that, Tiny," Santana chuckled under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Thanks for the great response. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Any and all comments would be welcomed. I'm always looking for constructive criticism.**

The rest of the auditions went fairly quickly, but Rachel found herself unable to concentrate on any of the competitors except for one. There had been something about the blonde that stuck with her. The eyes, the attitude, the smile, the whole package made her stand out and make Rachel feel something she hadn't in a long time.

"I let it fall, my heart and as it fell you rose to claimed," Rachel sang into her mirror as she finished her makeup and double checked her work.

"Hmmm, singing love songs alone and taking extra care with your makeup even though you will be going in a makeup chair in 3 hours. No you're not trying to impress anyone. No not at all," teased Santana from the doorway.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Santana. I simply want to look my best for my fans," Rachel corrected.

The beautiful Latina crossed the expansive bathroom and wrapped her arms around the little diva's waist. She bent down to put her chin on Rachel's shoulder meeting her eyes in the mirror. She thought carefully on her words before she spoke.

"For starters, she's probably not like us, and besides, she would be disqualified if she became involved with a judge, Rach. This is her shot. Do you think she would be willing to risk that? Are you willing to take that away from here for something that might be?" Santana asked never taking her eyes off of her friend's in the mirror.

Before she could answer Brittney bounced into the bathroom dancing and singing, "Finally I can see you crystal clean. Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare."

"Is everyone listening to Adele today?" Santana asked knowing full well that she had been listening to her as she had prepared herself for the day.

Brittney looked at her girlfriend's arms around her best friend. It took only a second for Brittney to run over and through her arms around both girls.1111 Rachel smiled. She knew Santana was right, but she wasn't even sure what she thought of Quinn yet. All she really knew was that she loved having these two women in her life now.

"Rach, your schedule is going to be pretty tight today. If you want to talk to some of the contestants before shooting, we need to get a move on," Brittney said.

"This is not going to go well," Santana said with an evil grin. "If you're going to get kicked off as a judge, does that mean I can scope out some new talent to manage? I'm getting kinda bored with your ass," Santana joked bringing arm slaps from both her girlfriend and bestfriend.

"Do I get to keep one too?" Brittney asked sincerely.

"Sure, why not," Rachel said. "I'm glad that you two find so much hilarity in my predicament."

"Why does she think we find her feet funny?" Brittney whispered to Santana.

"Hey, you wanted this," Santana reminded Rachel while ignoring Brittney.

"I know," Rachel conceded.

Quinn sat in a seat towards the back of the auditorium. She was the first contestant there and the stagehands were finishing the set up for the day. Her Ipod was turned up and she was grooving in her own world to a song she wasn't even planning on singing. She just wanted to relax.

The blonde's thoughts wandered to her audition. She had known who the judges were going to be and had been nervous and excited. Somehow she had made it through, even though she knew she could do better.

There was something that stuck out in her mind. Rachel Berry had been watching her. Yes, she knew as a judge she would be watching her but what she caught in Rachel's eyes was more than professional interest. Well, at least she thought it was. She had been a fan of Rachel's from her first single and in fact had been to a few of her live concerts. She didn't understand why the artist had stepped away from a thriving career to judge basically a talent contest.

Quinn was so involved with her thoughts that she jumped at the hand that touched her shoulder softly. She was out of her seat in a millisecond and turned to see a tall blonde that she had seen at the first audition. She took her headphones out of her ears and began to gather her things.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if I was allowed in here, I will go," Quinn stammered.

"You don't have to go anywhere, besides I'm not with show, well, I think I'm not," Brittney pondered. "If I am, they aren't paying me."

"Oh," Quinn said wondering about the confused look in the girl's eyes.

"Sorry, I'm Brittney and you are Quinn Fabray. You made quite an impression on the judges at your audition," Brittney said.

"Thanks. It's nice to know I'm doing something right," Quinn said extending her hand to shake with the blonde who was a few inches taller than herself and a lot bubblier.

"You are doing a lot of things right. San said if we could bet on the competition she would put her paycheck on you. She said we can't though because it could be considered Neapolitan," Brittney said completely serious.

"You mean nepotism?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Brittney said with a big smile. "I would still bet on you. Do you know when you will be singing?"

"I will be in the second group after lunch," Quinn informed.

"Would you mind if I watched and cheered you on?" Brittney asked her big blue eyes pleading.

"That would actually be really nice," Quinn said with a smile. "I don't really have anyone her to cheer me on, so it would be great to have at least one face out there that didn't want to either critique me or kill me."

"Oh, there are more than just me. San said that Rae was a really big fan of yours and couldn't get you out of her head," Brittney said as her phone signaled a text.

"Who's Rae?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry I have to go, but I will be back to watch you later," Brittney said as she leaned in and gave Quinn a hug which shocked the shorter blonde. "We are going to be great friends," Brittney added dancing out of the exit.

"Well that was something," Quinn said to herself as she sat back in her seat.

Quinn turned to look back at the door Brittney had gone through and caught sight of an attractive Latina with a glare on her face backing out of the door. This was definitely going to be an experience.

"Brittney has made friends with your little crush," Santana whispered in Rachel's ear as they made their way to the auditorium from her dressing room.

"What?" Rachel asked whipping her head around to look at her bestfriend.

"That's what I said. I even checked to make sure it was the same girl so there would be any confusion and there she was sitting where Brittney had left her," Santana said.

"Brittney didn't say anything embarrassing right?" Rachel asked starting to feel her heart quicken.

"I really don't think she did. I made her swear on her damn cat's life that she hadn't said a word about you or the fact that she worked for you. Rachel, this whole crush thing is not going to work. I know I sound like a broken record here, but I don't want anyone to get hurt, including your career," Santana assured.

"How did she find her? I was looking for her and couldn't find her," Rachel admitted as they walked into the auditorium.

"For the love of anything holy, Rachel. I am the first person that is going to get excited that you have yourself a little crush. It has been far too long since you have had anyone close besides me and Britt, but the timing is not there for this one, Rachel. Let it be," Santana warned

"Six years, Santana. I have been the third wheel for the past six years," Rachel said coming to a stop by the last couple of rows of seats. "I deserve to be happy too."

"Rachel, you are not thinking this through. Your little crush could win it all and Mother Mary herself knows you would never rig anything, but the speculation will be there," Santana rebutted.

"We don't even pick anything after the top twenty," Rachel said throwing her arms up and walking away.

"Don't you get it? If anything were to go public, the press would go nuts saying that you made it happen. I can guarantee you that no matter how good I am at my job, you would never get another one of these cake gigs again," Santana almost spat at Rachel's back.

Santana murmured something obscene in Spanish under her breath and followed her friend. Quinn sat up from her seat she had been slumped in two rows back from where their argument had taken place. She had her music up so didn't catch most of the conversation other than Rachel Berry wanted to get to know someone better which from what she read was unheard of at all.

The contest began again and Rachel found herself being incredibly critical of the contestants. Santana had put her in a mood. She sat back in her seat after lunch and blew out some air.

Santana was being relentless even to the point of having Rachel pulled from the program for her own good if she didn't straighten out. Rachel had a headache and just wanted to go home and sit in her hot tub with a bottle of wine and her ipod. Rachel barely paid attention to the first batch of potential stars. In fact she was more interested in the threatening texts that Santana kept sending her.

**PAY ATTENTION FOR FUCK'S SAKE! SAN**

Rachel sighed and turned her phone off. She would try to be attentive to this group. She found that really easy since the second person onstage was none other than one Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had watched every single performer and the judges' responses and body language. The thing that was sticking out to her was that Rachel Berry was being brutal. Granted she agreed with everything that the singer was saying, but she was not sugar coating it at all.

When it was her turn, Quinn stepped out onto the stage and looked to the back where she saw a tall blonde waiving from the seats they had occupied earlier. This calmed her down enough to look at the judges. She answered there questions never wavering in her responses and always looking at them.

She found herself being drawn to Rachel and those eyes that were now bright and excited, a far cry from the harsh look they held not even ten minutes before. She was about to begin her song when she looked back at Rachel and the star smiled so sweetly at her.

"I'm a ghost haunting these halls and climbing these walls," Quinn sang.

This wasn't the song she had chosen, but something in her changed at the very last second. Fortunately, she knew every word to the song as it was currently her favorite shower song. She finished and looked down at the floors before an eruption of applause and whistles brought her eyes back up and directly into Rachel's dark chocolate orbs.

Rachel couldn't help herself after the performance Quinn put forth. She waited her turn to give her criticism. She had not been able to take her eyes off the blonde throughout her performance. She had been captivated by those hazel eyes that kept locking with her own.

"That was incredible, Quinn. Honestly, I think you just made yourself the one to beat in this competition," Rachel gushed thankfully with the agreement of her fellow judges.

The judges passed her through again sending Quinn to the round where the public started to vote on who stayed and who left and the judges become more of mentors than anything else. Rachel was thankful for this. She really did want to get to know the story of this beautiful blonde.

Quinn made her way off stage and towards the back of the auditorium where Brittney was jumping up and down cheering. When she reached her, Brittney threw her arms around her new friend and gave her another hug. This time, Quinn returned it whole heartedly.

"You were amazing! Rachel is so right, you are the one to beat," Brittney gushed.

"I don't know about that, but thanks, Brittney. It's nice having someone there to root for you," Quinn said. "I hope you will be around for all the performances."

"Oh, I will be here every show until the end or until I say something I shouldn't and then San said I would be put on a permanent time out," Brittney giggled.

"Wow, this San sounds like a real hard ass," Quinn said.

"She was much worse in high school. Now, she's mostly my little cuddly duck," Brittney said.

"Oh, OH! So she's like your girlfriend?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, for like 7 years now, although we were having sex a lot earlier than that, but San says that doesn't count since we were both dating other people," Brittney babbled.

"Well that's cool, kind of, I guess," Quinn said not quite sure what the most appropriate comment to the over share was. "I take it she is here then? Does she work on the show?"

"Kind of," Brittney said looking around. "There she is dragging Rachel out of the auditorium."

Quinn followed the direction of her new friend's finger until it fell on the beautiful Latina she had seen earlier walking quickly with Rachel Berry. The looks going between them screamed trouble.

"You work for Rachel Berry don't you?" Quinn said.

"Santana said I'm not supposed to say that I am Rachel's assistant or that she thinks you are a hot piece of blonde ass," Brittney said before realizing what she'd done. "Oh my God, please don't say anything, Quinn. Santana already didn't want me talking to anyone around here and Rachel has been one of my best friends since middle school and she would be so hurt and disappointed," Brittney said her big blue eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I have no idea how your girlfriend ever tells you 'no' with eyes like that. Brittney, your secret is safe with me. Besides, I've always thought Rachel Berry was the epitome of hotness," Quinn replied with a slight smile.

"Oh, you're a dolphin too!" Brittney all but squealed.

"A what?" Quinn asked confused.

It was at this point that Santana came through the door closest to them and threw up her hands in the air while spurting expletives in Spanish. She walked up to Brittney and took her hand starting to pull her towards the exit. She took a second glance at Quinn who just had a slight smile on her face. Santana stopped and cocked her head at the girl trying to figure her out. Her impeccable brows furrowed as Brittney whispered in her ear.

"She's a dolphin too, Baby."

"No, shit? It looks like Rachel's gaydar is improving at least," Santana said more to herself than to her girlfriend.

Quinn watched the pair make their way out of the auditorium. She was still smiling a soft smile, but had added a single lifted eyebrow to her appearance. "So Rachel Berry thinks I am a fine piece of blonde ass. This whole competition just got a little more exciting," Quinn thought to herself.

**A/N: ****OK, so that's a wrap on chapter 2. I had originally planned on keeping it as a part of chapter 1, but decided to rework a few things. Let me know what you think. Should I continue or scrap it for another idea that I have rolling around in this mind of mine?**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what are you going to do without me harassing you for an entire weekend?" Santana asked as they drove into the parking lot of the new studio where the rest of filming would be taking place.

"Flag down all the paparazzi I can find and invite them for tea. Maybe infiltrate the cartel and become someone's concubine, or maybe I will knit you a lovely sweater that is adorned with a unicorn," Rachel said with a smile.

"Keep it up, Berry, and I will hire a babysitter," Santana said.

"I am 24 years old, Santana. I do believe that I can keep myself busy and out of trouble for a few days," Rachel chided.

"Hey look there's Quinn," Santana said pointing to the left.

"Where?" Rachel asked looking.

"Yeah, you'll stay out of trouble. I say that girl's name and you turn into a stalking diva. Stop looking for her I was joking," Santana said as Rachel continued to look for Quinn.

"I am just very interested in her talent," Rachel responded.

"Yeah her talent was the first thing I noticed too. She has an amazing _talent_," Santana said sarcastically as she touched Brittany's leg to get her attention away from her Ipod and laptop. "Britt, Rachel wants to have a slumber party while I'm gone."

"A slumber party? Oh, Rae, we haven't had one of those in so long!" Brittany said from the backseat looking up from her laptop. "Just make sure Lord Tubbington doesn't get into the wine. Ever since he quit smoking, he's been drinking a lot. I think we need to take him to a meeting"

Rachel waited until the blonde had exited the car before she turned to her best friend, "Santana, when are you going to tell her that those cigarettes were yours?"

"Hey, I quit didn't I? Seriously, Rach, take this weekend and relax by the pool with a drink or two. Catch up on some television or go see a movie. You work too hard," Santana said running her hand up and down her friend's arm.

"Look who's talking. I know damn well you are going out to pick up some music and talk to some producers. Santana Lopez, you cannot fool me," Rachel said with mock anger.

"I'm not going to lie, when this is over you are going to want to be back in the studio, I can see it already. I just want to be prepared with some options. Also, there is a little surprise that I have planned for one Brittany Pierce and I need her to be occupied elsewhere," Santana said with an impish grin.

"I know where this is going and it's about time, San," Rachel said getting out of the car herself.

Brittany sat in a seat in the back of the auditorium with her headphones in bobbing her blonde hair to the beat of the latest song flooding her ears while she balanced her laptop on her knees. She almost dropped everything when Quinn dropped herself down in the next seat in a pair of cargo pants and tight black tank top.

"What's going on, Britt?" Quinn asked watching some contestants dance around on the stage.

"Quinn! You scared me. Where did you come from?" Brittany asked.

"Well, my mom and dad decided they really loved each other and," Quinn started with a smirk before Brittany interrupted her.

"And then the stork built his nest by you r house and swooped down to give you to your mom," Brittany offered seriously.

Quinn looked at her new friend and shook her head. She wasn't quite sure if this was all an act yet. Brittany was incredibly perceptive, yet sometimes as simple as a child.

"Right," Quinn said raising a single eyebrow. "What are you working on so diligently?"

"I am trying to order a bottle of champagne for Santana's hotel room, but the website I got is really confusing," Brittany replied.

"Let me help," Quinn said and took the laptop into her own lap. "I'm usually pretty god with the tech stuff."

After a few keystrokes and entering in Brittany's credit card information, Quinn handed back the laptop. "There you go, all set. So Santana is gone for a while?"

"Yeah, she is getting some songs together and talking to some producers this weekend. She is convinced Rae is going to want to record another album after this, but I don't think so," Brittany said. "Santana doesn't see it, but I do. She's tired and lonely."

"She really is amazing," Quinn said.

"You have no idea," Brittany offers. "So what are you doing Saturday?"

"Not much. Just hanging out I guess," Quinn said. "I was thinking about trying to go home for the weekend, but I don't want to spend the entire time on the road."

"You should come over and hang out with me," Brittany offered. "Santana will be gone and Rachel has been ordered to just relax which means she will be no fun. We could have a few drinks and go swimming in our pool. It has a waterslide and everything."

"Sure, sounds like a good time to me," Quinn said.

"Sweet, bring your swimsuit because we will be getting wet. Way better than the one we had back home," Brittany said.

"Hey, I'm sold," Quinn said.

"I will come pick you up at 1 outside your hotel. I'll have Rachel's car. People get out of the way of that tank," Brittany said.

Rachel had spent her Saturday morning in her office answering emails and signing autographs for most of the morning. She had a fun time with Brittany the night before watching movies and vegging out on all sorts of things that were bad for her, but it was worth it. Her laptop signaled a new email and she opened it quickly. It was from Santana.

**Rachel,**

**Get your talented ass out of the office, off the computer and by the pool. You should be relaxing. Don't make me go all Lima Heights on your ass when I get home.**

**XOXO**

Rachel blew out her breath and turned off her laptop. She made her way to her suite and changed into her pink and white bikini before heading off to the rooms Brittney shared with Santana. She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She shrugged and made her way out to the lounge chairs by the pool with a bottle of wine.

She settled in a chair and started to sip her glass. It didn't take long for her to feel completely relaxed and hot. She took a quick dip in the pool before returning to her lounge chair and putting her headphones in to her ears. She closed her eyes under her large framed sunglasses and let the California sun wrap itself around her in a warm embrace.

Brittany and Quinn walked into the large house and made their way to the kitchen. After a few minutes of pondering, the pair settled on a bottle of white wine and headed down to change into their swimsuits. Quinn was in awe of the mansion that her new friend lived in.

"This is an amazing house," Quinn said as they entered Brittany's suite.

"This is nothing. You should see Rae's area and her office. It's amazing. Santana and I decorated our part really comfy, but Rae's is all sheik and just amazing," Brittney said.

"Wait, Rachel lives here too? Is she a total diva?" Quinn asked.

"Only, when she doesn't get what she wants." Brittany says with a laugh. "But yeah, San and I live in this area and Rachel has a wing on the other side of the house. We are all the family each of us has left, so we just made our own little flock of ducks."

"That's actually really sweet," Quinn added.

They walked down to the pool area and set down their towels and glasses not seeing Rachel on the other side of the pool. Both girls were in tiny bikinis that didn't leave much to the imagination laughing and drinking their wine.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Brittney yelled as she ran for the water.

Quinn laughed and ran after her friend both jumping in at the same time and sending a wave of water over a relaxing Rachel. The small singer scrambled to her feet quickly dripping wet and knocking over her drink.

"Saint Barbara and everything that is holy!" yelled Rachel.

"Sorry, Rae, we didn't see you there," Brittany said pulling herself out of the water by her friend.

"Britt, it's alright. You startled me more than anything. I looked for you earlier, but I couldn't find you. I just came out her and decided to relax by the pool for a while," Rachel said not noticing Quinn who was coming over to join them.

"I thought you would lock yourself in your office like you usually do when Santana goes out of town and tell me that you're busy, so I brought a friend over," Brittany said.

"Santana knew that's what I was going to be doing and emailed me to get my ass out by the pool. Friend?" Rachel asked.

Quinn pulled herself out of the water and walked over to Brittany, water dripping off her athletically taned frame. Rachel took in the sight and was thankful she still had her sunglasses on covering her eyes which always gave her away.

"Miss Berry, I hope I'm not intruding. I didn't realize Britt lived with you until we got here. I can head back to the hotel if it is a problem," Quinn offered.

"Quinn, please, call me Rachel. It's fine. You guys enjoy the pool and have a wonderful time. I'm sure I can find something to keep me occupied," Rachel said trying not to visibly shake as her stomach continued to flip at the sight of the beautiful blonde standing in front of her…in a bikini….dripping wet…sun dancing in her blonde hair.

"Rae, stay and hang with us. I brought down a bottle of your favorite," Brittney bribed bringing Rachel out of her daydream.

"Yeah, Rachel, I don't want to make you feel like you need to leave. Relax with us and you never know, you might have some fun. I promise I don't bite, much" Quinn said with a seductive smile.

Rachel tried to speak, but sat down instead and reached for her spilt drink. Quinn ran over to where Brittany had put down their bottle and returned to fill Rachel's glass. Quinn smiled down at her and Rachel physically could not help but return the smile.

"There see, that's a start," Quinn said with a magnificent smile.

The afternoon became more relaxed as the alcohol flowed. Brittany told stories of Rachel back in high school involving horrible sweaters and slushie facials causing the diva to turn all shades of red. In return, Rachel told many stories of the unique sayings of Brittany. Quinn laughed as the friends tried to out embarrass each other.

"OK, so I have a question," Quinn said taking another sip from her glass. "What are dolphins?"

"Dolphins are gay sharks," Brittany answered quickly.

Quinn thought back to the conversation that she had with Brittney and nodded. "That makes sense."

Brittney slightly more than buzzed, ran over and tackled Quinn out of her seat, sending both of them the short distance to the ground. Rachel giggled as the two blondes rolled around laughing. Quinn fit into the little family all too well.

"No one gets me but San and Rae. They were the only ones in high school that didn't call me stupid or dumb. Santana made sure I wasn't picked on, but still hurt," Brittany said slightly down which was quickly replaced by excitement as she went on," and now I have you too!"

"I would never let anyone make fun of you, Brittany. You are not dumb, you are very perceptive" Quinn said hugging her friend.

Rachel sat back drinking more wine which had already gone to her head. She was happy that Brittany had someone that she could talk to and hang out with. Rachel and Santana had a special bond and that left Brittany out of the loop some of the time.

Brittany's phone sounded with Santana singing "Songbird" and the blonde jumped to her feet and headed towards the house leaving Rachel and Quinn by the pool with their wine.

"That wasn't Fleetwood Mac," Quinn said.

"That was Santana. She has an amazing voice. I keep fighting with her over a career her own, but she insists on staying in the background. None of us come through high school unscathed even those on the top," Rachel said drifting off into a memory.

"So how are you enjoying your day of relaxation?" Quinn asked changing the subject and bringing Rachel back to the present.

Rachel turned her head to the blonde and smiled, "This has been the most fun that I have had in a long time. Thank you. You are very sweet with Brittany and I can tell that you care about her."

"It's hard not to care about you guys" Quinn responded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Must be hard, being on the road all the time away from your family and any significant other," Quinn said trying to solicit information discretely.

Rachel laughed seeing right through it. "Santana and Brittney are my family and they go everywhere with me. As far as a better half, I haven't had one in a long time. That's one thing you will lean, little star, this life style has no time for love. Everyone wants a piece of you and very few want to give anything back."

"I don't believe that, Rachel. You are beautiful and talented and damn hot with a body like that," Quinn said.

Rachel laughed and her throat went dry. Was it the wine? Was she having a heat stroke? Did Quinn Fabray just call her hot and beautiful in the same breath? "Eh, what about you? Do you have your knight in shining armor waiting for you In San Francisco? "

"Nope, hadn't found the right one yet," Quinn said eyeing the petite diva.

Quinn knew she was in trouble. She had a celebrity crush on Rachel Berry for years and now here she was sitting by her pool flirting with her in the middle of a competition that could change her life of which Rachel was a judge.

Rachel smiled at Quinn with a 1000 watt smile. "You are so beautiful, Quinn, but you are so much more. I would love to see some of your photographs someday."

"Anytime," Quinn said as she sat down next to Rachel on her lounge. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the fact that Rachel genuinely believed in her, or maybe it was the fact that her celebrity ideal woman sat next to her in a tiny bikini, whatever the reason, Quinn reached the end of her resolution. "Fuck it."

Quinn got to her feet and turned to the confused diva. In one swift movement, Quinn had straddled Rachel and placed her hands on both sides of the diva's face. Quinn brought their lips so close that she could feel the heat and swore she saw sparks. She brought their lips together.

Rachel was shocked, but did nothing to stop it, instead she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist even as her brain told her to get out of there, but she couldn't. Fire ignited between the lips sending both girls searching for more.

Brittany walked back out of the house still talking to Santana and stopped at the sight of the blonde making out with her best friend. She smiled for a second before realizing what she had done. She had set both of her friends up for failure by allowing this to happen. Santana was going to be furious. She looked at her phone and back at the girls. Brittany decided to bite the bullet while Santana was still so far away.

"San, I think I did something bad," Brittany said quietly into the receiver.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and support, it definitely keeps me writing faster to get it to you. Keep it coming!**

Santana blew through the front door slamming her overnight bag down on the floor. She was furious. Instead of going straight to her bedroom and to her girlfriend like she wanted to do, she made her way to the master bedroom where she knew she would find Rachel. Without knocking, she threw open the door.

"What the hell were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?" Santana screamed flicking on the light.

"Good morning to you too, Santana. You aren't supposed to be home until later tonight," Rachel said her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, I know, but I just had to catch a red-eye flight to get back her because you decided to throw away your reputation, like I told you not to do. I said, 'Rachel wait, maybe she'll get knocked out early. Rachel, stay away from her, this will not end well.' I said 'Rachel let me find you a hooker or someone that will sign a nondisclosure agreement if you are that hard up for a piece of ass," Santana fumed continually pointing a finger at Rachel who looked like a small child in her large, lavish bed.

"I know we talked about all this, San, and I really had no intentions on behaving so poorly, but after a few glasses of wine and she was so sweet with Brittany, and that body in a black bikini! Santana, you would have jumped her. I didn't initiate anything!" Rachel made excuse after excuse.

"Shit!" yelled Santana as she paced the room. "You really just don't get it do you? Do you have any idea how many careers you may have messed with because you couldn't control yourself? If this gets out, guess what? You will be off the show. You will have a hell of a time finding anything else on television or movies because of this.

"Hell, we don't know how a scandal like this will progress. It could affect ticket sales, merchandising, cd sales, not to mention what this is going to do to Britt," Santana said.

"This had nothing to do with Brittany," Rachel said becoming irritated at being scolded like a child. She tried to get up but Santana was in her face

"Sit down," the Latina ordered through clenched teeth. "Nothing to do with Britt huh? You are so selfish. I knew you were, cause hell you are the little diva, but I didn't even know you could go this low and not even consider your friends. How many friends does Brittney have huh? Do you really think she is going to be able to hang out with Quinn now? If anything comes of this it's on you.

"It won't just be your career that will be affected. I work for you; Brittany works for you, and let's face it, Rachel. Who is going to vote for a pretty blonde lesbian that slept her way to the top? On top of all this you knew damn well that this was supposed to be an amazing weekend for Brittany and now she feels like a failure," Santana said as she turned and slammed the door behind her.

It was her job to protect Rachel even if it was from herself. She detoured from her room and went to the gym instead. She changed into her shorts and tank top and went straight to the heavy bag. She was angry, more at herself than anyone else. She knew Rachel was in a bad spot. She knew Rachel was interested in this girl. She didn't know that her own girlfriend had become so close to this Quinn and had brought her over. She would have never allowed that to happen. She was angry because she had failed to keep her friend safe from herself.

Exhausted, Santana collapsed on the floor and just sat there. She had a million things running through her head and didn't hear Brittany tiptoe in, but she still knew her own blonde bombshell was there.

"San, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was just so excited to have a friend," Brittany whispered.

"Come here" Santana said softly to which Brittany obeyed sitting next to Santana on the mat.

Santana took her hand and kissed it gently. "Baby, you have nothing to apologize for. This one is all on Rachel. She knew better, but you should have told me you were going to invite her over. Can you do that for me?" Santana asked sweetly.

Brittany nodded slightly, but the torment was still in her deep blue eyes. "What's going to happen next, San?"

Santana brought Brittany into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "Well, first thing is that I am going to have me a little talk with this Fabray she-demon and try to do some damage control. I need to know what her angle is in all this. I mean if she did kiss her first, we could be looking and blackmail."

"She's not like that, San. She really does like Rachel. I can tell," Brittany said.

"And how can you tell, Babe" Santana asked patiently.

"Do you remember how with Rachel I just knew? It's the same thing. She's like us," Brittany defended.

"Being like us and not being a criminal mastermind are two different things," Santana argued.

"She won't hurt Rae," Brittany replied.

"I need to talk to her, Britt. Is she still here?" Santana asked hoping she was wrong.

"No, I had a service take her back to her hotel. I couldn't drive," Brittany said.

"Well, that's some good news at least. I'm going to go see her now. I should be a sufficiently scary wakeup call," Santana laughed.

"San?"Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Britt-Britt,"

"Go take a shower first. You are all sweaty," Brittany said with an impish smile.

Santana straightened her black button up shirt before she knocked on the door of Quinn's hotel room. No one answered, so Santana took her fist and pounded on the door. A blurry-eyed Quinn answered the door in a pair of cartoon boxer shorts and a tank top.

Santana pushed past her before speaking, "Nice outfit. We are going to have us a little talk."

"I thought you were out of town," Quinn said wondering if she had slept Sunday away completely.

"Yeah, well, you little stunt got me on a plane pretty fast. What's your end game here, blondie?" Santana growled.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked running her hands through her bed head hair.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know your type. I have spent the better part of six years keeping users like you away from her, so what do you want?" Santana all but exploded.

"I don't want anything from Rachel. Look, I know you are her best friend and manager and all, but whatever this is or will be is between Rachel and me," Quinn replied almost dismissively.

"No, see that's where you are wrong. Rachel is my family as much as Brittany is my family. I protect my own and I can guarantee you that I can make you regret ever trying out for this little show," Santana threatened. "Now, again, what do you want?"

"Look, when I first met Rachel, I admit I had a celebrity crush on her. She is beautiful and talented and completely unattainable," Quinn said. "And then I met her and got to know her. She is amazing and I see where she gets a lot of it. She gets her carefree nature from Brittany and she gets her strength from you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," Santana said gruffly.

"I'm not trying to flatter you, Santana. What I'm trying to tell you is that I see all of her, not just the façade given to the public and I like what I see. I want to see where Rachel and I can take this rather than living with a what might have been," Quinn says.

"Drop out of the competition," Santana said flatly.

"What?" Quinn asked shocked.

"You heard me. Yeah, you might win or yeah, you and Rachel might make a great couple. Those are both ifs and what I know for sure is that if your little relationship hits the papers, her career will suffer not yours," Santana punctuated with a finger to Quinn's chest.

"I hear what you are saying, but it doesn't have to be black and white like that," Quinn argued.

"You don't always get to have your cake and eat it too," Santana said getting irritated.

"I'm not dropping out of the competition," Quinn said.

"You are making a big mistake blondie," Santana warned.

"I have been dealing with bullies like you for longer than 6 years, Santana. Hell, I used to be one. You don't frighten me and Rachel is a big girl and can make up her own mind," Quinn responded.

"You really don't give a shit about her, and I will do what I have to do to protect my family," Santana said walking out of the hotel room and slamming the door.

"What the hell is your problem, Santana?" Rachel yelled at her friend as she walked into their home. "Quinn just called me and said that you went to her hotel room and basically threatened her. Do you really want me to be unhappy and alone so I will do nothing but work and make you more money?"

"What?" Santana asked completely shocked and hurt. "Rachel, it's never been about the money for me and you damn well know that. I have had nothing but your best interest at heart. You know damn well that I put my schooling and the career I wanted on hold to take care of your career. You have always had to be the center of attention and someone had to look out for you to make sure no one took advantage of you. That girl is going to use you!"

"You aren't as perceptive as you think you are Santana. Not everyone on the planet has evil intentions. Not everyone wants something from me. If she really wanted to use me, don't you think there would have been some pictures leaked to the press by now or some story running somewhere, but there isn't!" Rachel yelled back.

"You don't even get it. You are breaking the rules specifically laid out in your contract with the show. She will hurt your career and cause a lawsuit which you will lose and if she cared about you like you seem to think she does, she would drop out of the show, but guess what he won't. She is out for the fame, Rachel. I swear to god if you don't pull your hobbit head out of your ass I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, yeah go all Lima Heights on my ass. Get a new line Santana. High school is over and in case you haven't noticed, we're not in Ohio anymore. You are not the queen B, and I can and will live my own life," Rachel interrupted.

"Stop the violence," Brittany sobbed out coming into the room where her girlfriend and best friend were screaming at each other.

"No stop the insanity is more like it," Santana growled.

"No stop the controlling. Santana I have had enough. You have overstepped your position and I've had enough. You're fired," Rachel said before executing a diva storm out.

"What?" Santana asked stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET POSTED. **

"What the hell just happened?" Santana asked in shock.

"I think Rae just broke up with you," Brittany said on the verge of tears.

"Like hell she did," Santana spat following the direction of Rachel and cornering her in the singer's office before slamming the door behind her. Rachel looked up from her desk with tears in her eyes begging to fall.

"Screw you, Berry!" Santana started off. "I didn't do all this for money. I don't give a rat's ass about that and you know it. I protect you because you are my family and my best friend. So if you want to fire me for being a friend and having your back, so be it. I love you, Rachel. You can fire me as your manager, but you can't fire me from being your friend."

"Santana, what if she's my Brittany?" Rachel asked. "I've made more money the last six years to last a lifetime. So what if I take a hit on my reputation. Maybe my coming out would open other doors if this one closes."

"I know you, Rachel. I have known you since we were kids. You won't be happy unless you are on that stage belting out songs and drinking in the applause of the crowd. If this is truly what you want, you know I will always have your back, but if you don't listen to me, you might lose it all," Santana said sitting on the corner of the desk.

"We are going to have to figure something out, San. I want my cake and eat it too," Rachel said.

"Your blonde cake, you dirty little midget," Santana said with an impish grin.

"Santana!" yelled Rachel unable to stop the grin from crossing her lips.

The door burst open and a red-eyed Brittany all but fell through the doorway and into the office. She looked between her girlfriend and her best friend.

"Rae, you can't fire Santana. I know she can be overbearing and pushy and occasionally a little evil, but we are a family and she would never hurt you," Brittany exploded.

"Wow, I feel loved," Santana muttered.

"Britt-" Rachel got out before Brittany interrupted her.

"No, Rae. We have to stick together. We are all we have. We're a flock of ducks flying and Santana leads the way. Without her, we will just fly in circles honking," Brittany cried.

"I'm not firing her, Britt. Everything is going to be okay," Rachel comforted her friend.

"But you can't give up on Quinn either. I really think you two are going to be really good for each other," Brittany added.

"What makes you so sure, Babe?" Santana asked genuinely.

"I knew I would be good for you didn't I?" Brittany said turning to her love.

"Point taken" Santana replied.

Santana made her way back to the hotel she had just left a few hours earlier. She was definitely not happy, but she had made a promise to Rachel to try and figure something out and help. The last word made her vomit a little in her mouth. There was something about this blonde girl that didn't sit well with her. The Latina knocked on the door and waited.

"Really? Twice in one day?" Quinn said as she opened the door and let Santana into her room. "You know, people are going to start talking," Quinn added sarcastically.

"Look, twinkie, I'm not thrilled about being here, but somehow you have planted your little ass in Rachel's life and I promised to help her keep you her dirty little secret," Santana offered.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Your little tryst can't be made public since you refuse to exit the competition. So here's how it's going to go down. When in public, you will not make eyes at or do anything deemed unprofessional towards Rachel. When you two hang out or whatever, it will be in the privacy of the house. Either myself or Brittany will pick you up and take you there. Should it last that long, we will deal with after the competition then. Any questions?" Santana asked.

"Um, no" Quinn replied.

Santana took in the blonde in front of her for a moment. Quinn was a beauty there was no denying it. The hazel eyes in front of her were captivating and spoke volumes. Santana knew how Rachel could fall so quickly for her, even if she didn't like it.

"Right, so Rachel wants to know if you want to head over tonight for dinner," Santana relayed.

A dreamy look washed over Quinn's face as she replied with a simple, "Yes."

"That right there can't happen. You are going to have to work on that face of yours. One of us will pick you up at six downstairs," Santana said making her way to the door. "You are so going to make my job that much harder," Santana muttered when she was finally in the hallway.

Rachel fluttered around the kitchen adding spices to sauces and cutting vegetables. She was singing softly for her as she worked completely immersed in her preparations. She didn't even notice when Santana entered the room and leaned against the wall.

"What's for dinner?" Santana asked causing Rachel to jump and call on her idol Barbara.

"Pasta, shouldn't you be on your way to pick up Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Britts wanted to do the honors, and you know I can't say no to her," Santana said with a shrug.

"You are so whipped," Rachel said with a wry smile.

"Don't I know it," Santana said.

"Look, Santana, I'm really sorry about ruining your weekend away. I know you had things that you wanted to get accomplished while you were away. Why don't you take some time and get them taken care of now," Rachel suggested.

"I can have the music shipped here, that's not a big deal. As for the other part of my journey, I took care of that first," Santana answered.

"Can I see it?" Rachel asked with a little giggle.

Santana reached into her pocket and threw a small box across the kitchen to Rachel. Rachel opened it quickly and her jaw dropped. An exquisitely cut one carat diamond sat sweetly in a solitaire setting.

Santana this is beautiful and classic. Brittany will love it. This must have set you back a fortune," Rachel awed.

"She's worth it and we have been together for so long, it just seemed like the next logical step to take. I know it's what she wants and there is no one else for me. I've been in love with her one way or another since the first time I saw her," Santana said in an unusual show of emotion.

"I know that feeling finally," Rachel all but whispered as she handed the small blue box back to Santana.

Santana reached out and took her best friend's hand. "Please, be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rachel smiled as they both heard the front door open. Santana quickly shoved the ring box back in her pocket as Brittany danced into the kitchen and into Santana's arms. Quinn followed her through the doorway. She walked right up to Rachel and framed her face before guiding their lips together for a long passionate kiss.

"I will be worth the trouble," Quinn whispered as they came apart for air.

"I know you are," Rachel whispered back as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"And with that, we're out," Santana smirked taking a smiling Brittany with her.

Soft music filled the candlelit room where Rachel and Quinn cuddled on the spacious couch. Rachel's head was on Quinn's lap as the blonde ran her fingers' through her hair. Quinn bent down and kissed Rachel sweetly on the tip of her nose and pulled away. Rachel reacted quickly pulling her back down so that their lips met.

Quinn ran her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip before being granted access to the star's mouth. The fire and need ran through both girls' bodies. Rachel maneuvered Quinn down to the couch so they were on equal footing. Hands flew and clothes began to be discarded as the need became unbearable.

Santana sat Brittany down in her favorite chair in their sitting room which doubled as Santana's home office. Usually, she would sit at her desk working on one proposal or another while Brittany would flip through style or dance magazines enjoying the pictures and ignoring the articles. Tonight would be different though, as tonight she was going to propose.

"Britt?" Santana asked squatting down in front of her girlfriend.

"Yeah, San," Brittany replied not looking up from her magazine.

"I love you," Santana said.

"I love you too," Brittany returned.

"You know we have been together for a long time, and I have loved you for most of my life. I can't picture anything without you. I feel like I can't breathe unless you are there beside me, and I'm not sure I would want to. Marry me," Santana offered as she pushed down the magazine and produced the ring.

Brittany blinked twice and screamed before throwing herself into Santana's arms taking both of them to the floor. She kissed her long and passionately before Santana placed the perfectly sized ring on her finger.

"I have to show Rae!" Brittany said shooting out of the room before Santana could stop her.

"That was amazing," Quinn purred from her spot lying with her head on Rachel's chest.

"Mmm," Rachel responded kissing the blonde's head.

They both shot up at the sound of the scream from somewhere deep in the house. Quinn looked at Rachel with a quizzical look and Rachel shook her head and lay back down wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. They were laughing, kissing, and enjoying each other. Everything was perfect.

"Sweet Mother Mary!" Santana exclaimed as she followed Brittany into the room where Quinn and Rachel were lounging. "Don't you have a massive bed for this?"

"Rae, we're getting married!" Brittany exclaimed not being phased by the lack of clothing.

Quinn and Rachel flew off the couch gathering clothes both bright red from embarrassment. They threw on their clog thes while Brittany danced around the room with excitement.

"That must have been one hell of a dinner, Tiny," Santana said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Santana," Rachel growled.

"Um, congratulations, Brittany," Quinn offered her new friend with a genuine hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"I never imagined San would do it and then she did and I feel like a princess! Oh Quinn you have to be my maid of honor cause San is going to want Rachel and you're like my best new friend and it will be so much fun!" Brittany rambled on hugging everyone in the room.

"I'm honored you would ask me, Britt, but don't you want someone you've known longer than a couple of weeks?" Quinn asked.

"We don't get out much," Santana offered with a shrug.

"Of course I will," Quinn said suddenly feeling bad for the three girls standing in front of her. Fame had taken a toll on all three of their lives.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled as she came through the front door of the house after dropping Quinn off at her hotel. "Rachel! Get your diva loving ass out here!"

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you to use the intercom? That's why we had it installed," Rachel said as she entered the foyer.

"Yeah, whatever, look we might have a problem," Santana said.

"Is Quinn alright?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Yeah, she's all tucked away back at the hotel," Santana said rolling her eyes. "Focus please."

"What's the problem?" Rachel asked.

"So when we left tonight there were some paparazzi outside the house and I'm pretty sure they got some shots of Quinn and I leaving," Santana said.

"OK," Rachel said.

"And there were more at her hotel. If the papers put two and two together they aren't going to come up with five, Rachel," Santana said. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Rachel wrapped her arms around her best friend and kissed her furrowed brow. "You worry too much, Santana."

"And you don't worry enough," Santana muttered as Rachel pranced out of the room.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know. I love the feedback and it helps me with the process. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THE FOLLOWERS AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MOMO0424 FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT!**

Quinn made her way to the auditorium for her practice session. The week had flown by with spending as much time with Rachel as possible. As if the stress of the competition wasn't enough, photographers had begun to follow her around and the numbers that sat outside Rachel's house had begun to increase as well. No one had broken a story on them yet, but there were a couple of pictures posted asking some questions. One thing was for sure, Santana could definitely spin a story.

Quinn took her usual spot and practiced her song before being taken off to go over hair and makeup for the quarter final show. Three more weeks and then she wouldn't have to hide anything and she could just be happy with Rachel. She sat in the makeup chair and was going through the motions not really listening when she caught sight of a bobbing blonde head pass by the door and then abruptly came back.

"There you are!" Brittany exclaimed claiming the chair next to her friend. "I have been looking all over for you. How did rehearsals go this morning?"

"I'm still having issues with the bridge. I don't know what my problem is," Quinn said bowing her head.

"You have to remember to relax," Brittany said quoting Rachel from the previous night. "You are thinking too much about other things when you should be thinking about one thing and the other things will be taken care of."

"Right," Quinn said with a smirk. It had only taken her a short time to begin to speak Brittanese.

"Are you going to wear the dress I picked out for you?" Brittany asked.

"Of course, it is absolutely amazing, Britt. Thank you so much," Quinn thanked with a genuine smile.

"I can't have my maid of honor going on national television looking frumpy. You are now a part of my family. As long as you're with Rae, I get to play dress up with you," Brittany said with a smile as she got up.

Quinn looked up hoping that the makeup artist had not heard that. No such luck. The woman was looking at Quinn with a shocked look on her face which was quickly replaced with a neutral expression, but Quinn knew the damage was done.

"Brittany, will you go get Santana and have her come here please," Quinn asked.

"Sure, why do you-" and it dawned on Brittany exactly what she had done. "She is going to be so mad at me."

"It's okay, go now," Quinn said quietly and sat back in the chair to wait for the fiery Latina to come and try to spin this situation.

It didn't take long before the door slammed open and Santana barged into the room holding a stack of papers talking into her headset. She looked at Quinn in the mirror and shook her head in warning before turning her attention on the surprised artist.

"You best be listening to me now. You are going to sign this nondisclosure agreement or I will make sure personally that you never touch another celebrity in this town again. I swear on everything that is holy I will end you and enjoy every minute of it. Do not test me," Santana spat at the makeup girl causing her to stutter.

"I-I-I didn't hear anything I swear," She stammered out.

Santana looked to Quinn for confirmation and turned back to the girl. "Do not play with me. I know you heard something that you were not supposed to and if it ends up anywhere from tv to a prayer pamphlet I will make sure you are sued for slander and defamation of character on top of never working again. In other words, I will own your ass."

The girl took the papers and signed quickly with a shaking hand. Santana took it from her and handed her a second copy. She lifted a meticulously shaped eyebrow and shook her head, "Go now."

With that the makeup artist all but ran from the room leaving Santana alone with Quinn. Santana melted into the same chair that her fiancé had occupied a few minutes earlier. She dropped her head into a hand and looked up at Quinn.

"You better not make this all for nothing or I swear to God what you just saw will be nothing compared to what I will do to you," Santana warned.

"Noted," Quinn answered. "How's Brittany?"

"Kicking her own ass at this moment. She will be alright. In case you hadn't already noticed, she has a tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. She doesn't mean any harm. I'm honestly surprised it has lasted this long without happening," Santana said checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Give her a hug for me and make sure she knows I'm not mad ok?" Quinn asked.

"No prob, Twinkie," Santana said getting to her feet and collecting her papers.

"Santana?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Santana responded.

"How long are you going to call me that? And do you think she is going to say anything? You kind of forced her to sign that and I don't think it would stand in court," Quinn said.

"Forever and I doubt it would either. I'm shooting for scared out of her mind," Santana said. "You still coming over tonight?"

"Not tonight. I need to rest up for tomorrow and practice, but tell Rachel I will call her later," Quinn said.

"Fair enough. Good luck tomorrow. If you won't leave the competition, you better at least win it all," Santana said as she backed out of the room.

Quinn waited a few minutes marinating on the conversation between herself and Santana. She wanted it all, the title, the girl, and the lifestyle; but was it all going to be worth the drama and worry. She shook herself out of the funk and looked deep into her own hazel eyes in the mirror. She would win it all so help her she would.

Pacing in the green room, Quinn kept watching the clock. She looked amazing in the dress Brittany had picked out for her. It was a classic form fitting black dress with a slit almost to her thigh. Her makeup had been done by a stand in, and that made her even more nervous. Her hair was pinned back with a single purple daisy.

"Just breathe. You have this down cold," she said to herself as she checked the clock again.

Quinn was to be the final performer of the evening, and with each eruption from the crowd, her nerves became ever more present. She all but jumped out of her skin when a knock came at the door and a stage hand entered to tell her she was up.

As she stepped out onto the stage, the audience went wild. She looked out into the crowd searching for her calm in the storm. She saw all three of them in close proximity. Rachel sat with the other judges smiling brightly. Behind her, Brittany was cheering loudly and Santana was whistling through two fingers. With those simple shows of friendship, her nerves calmed and she stepped to the microphone and the music started.

Quinn kept her eyes connecting with various parts of the audience throughout the first verse of her song. A sweet smile came across her lips and her eyes moved to Rachel as she started the chorus.

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No, I don't want to mess this thing up

No I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've waited for my whole life

So, Baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."

As the final notes of the song played, the crowd jumped to their feet in appreciation for the flawless performance that Quinn had just given. Quinn bowed her head and brought her gaze to her friends and lover. Rachel was beaming with pride, Brittany was fist pumping and jumping in place, and Santana was on her feet clapping and sending her a look that could kill.

After her performance, Quinn went to her dressing room and changed out of her dress and back into her jeans and her tight fitting v-neck tshirt. She had made plans to stay the night at Rachel's place and wanted to get a shower in back at her hotel before Santana or hopefully Brittany picked her up.

Quinn walked out the backdoor of the auditorium and was bombarded with lights and flashing cameras. Questions flew past her as she juggled her garment bag and her purse to push through the crowd and cross the street to get to her hotel. She finally let out a breathe when she reached her floor and stepped out of the elevator only to see Santana waiting for her outside of her door.

"You don't have to make it easy for me but you don't need to make it this difficult, twinkie," Santana said with a fire in her eyes.

"What did I do now?" Quinn asked wearily.

"Oh, nothing, besides screwing Rachel with your eyes while singing a love song on live national television. Did you see the reporters outside? Do you know that I shut off my phone because they want an official comment on which judge you were ogling from the stage?" Santana ranted while they were still in the hall causing doors to open and the few hotel staff present o the floor to look.

"I didn't think that it was that noticeable, and I only looked at her for one chorus. I kept my eyes on the crowd," Quinn argued as she unlocked the door and let them into her hotel room.

"I can't protect her if you keep making it so damn hard, Quinn!" Santana yelled. "You and Rachel and your Goddamn puppy love are going to be the death of me."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was trying to make eye contact with the judges and I lingered. I'm sorry. Should I stay here tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, get your stuff together. Rachel wants you at the house. You got her all sorts of twisted with that song. You did alright tonight. Two more weeks and then we can deal with phase two after you win," Santana said.

Santana and Quinn made their way down to the garage with Santana carrying Quinn's bag. They had almost made it to the car when the flash hit their eyes and the photographer stepped out. He took off before Santana could get to him.

"Shit," Santana cursed kicking her own tire when she returned to it.

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND KEEP ME WRITING FASTER.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It keeps me writing and posting faster.

Santana threw the morning paper on the kitchen table in disgust causing Brittany, Rachel and Quinn to look up from their coffee. She slumped into her chair and Brittany poured her a cup and placed the cream and sugar in front of her. Santana smiled weakly and took a sip.

"So, what's the bad news?" Rachel asked. "How much has been printed?"

"Well, the article does state that Quinn is involved with someone in this house, just not you. According to the article, I have been seen leaving with her on several occasions and I must be cheating on my girlfriend with the twinkie," Santana growled. "Furthermore, as your manager I can control whatever you do and probably had something to do with darling Quinn making it this far. I'm sorry but if you did do everything I said, we wouldn't be in this now."

Santana rose from the table and headed out towards the backyard. She came back quickly and pointed a finger at Rachel and shook her head. "I want a raise for this," and she walked out again.

"Are you her only client?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Yup, I sure am. She's going to get that raise and then some. She had talked about taking on other people. It's not like she hasn't had the opportunity, but secretly I wished she would decide to get back onstage. Santana has an amazing voice," Rachel said.

"Really?" asked Quinn. "Why doesn't she?"

"The same reason that Brittany here won't take on any dance gigs. They are loyal to me almost to a fault," Rachel said. "They both put their careers on hold to help with mine. I owe them both everything."

"Rae, you don't owe us anything. You gave us jobs and have never treated us as anything but your friends. You take care of us and we take care of you. That's what family does. No one gets left behind or hurt," Brittany said kissing Rachel on the forehead and following the path Santana had taken.

Quinn sat back in her seat and thought about what both Rachel and Brittany had said. This was the most functional family she had ever seen even though it was not traditional. This was the family she had so desperately wanted as a child instead of her overbearing father and absentee mother. She wanted this. She wanted to be a part of this more than anything in her life prior.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Rachel asked squeezing Quinn's hand.

"You are so lucky to have them in your life, to have this family to come home to everyday. Yeah, you disagree and argue, but there is nothing that you wouldn't do for each other. I can honestly say that I am a little jealous of that," Quinn answered honestly.

"That is something that you don't need to be jealous about, Quinn. These women care about you too. Brittany has attached herself to you and that couldn't make me happier. Santana and I have become so close over the years and Brittany has had to spend a lot of time alone. She loves you and she will be a part of your life forever. I know she favors ducks, but she is more like a penguin in a sense that her relationships are for life," Rachel said. "Santana, well, she is Santana and you may never hear a kind word come from her mouth, but she does care or she wouldn't be doing what she's doing. As for me, I have never cared for anyone in my life as much as I care for you even in this short time."

"I agree," Quinn said bridging the gap between their lips and framing Rachel's face with her free hand. "I should probably get back to the hotel. I have to get ready for the show tonight."

"You were amazing last night," Rachel said holding onto Quinn's hand as the blonde got to her feet.

"You, darling are bias," Quinn said leaning down to kiss the brunette starlet. "But thank you."

Quinn stood on the stage as the semifinalists were being announced. Her mind wandered back to the breakfast table that morning. She wasn't sure she wanted this anymore. They would be enough for her. It wasn't like she was a starving artist. She had a successful photography studio, and she had Rachel. She came to the realization that she would be okay if she didn't move on at the same time as her name was called sending her on in the competition.

She made her way to the center of the stage as highlights from her previous performances were playing. At this point in the competition, she was forced to draw from a fishbowl the type of song she would have to sing. As she reached into the fishbowl, she prayed silently for something she could work with. She looked down at the card she held and smiled.

"Love songs," She read into the microphone.

"Looks like you lucked out on that one, Quinn. You have given us a few amazing love songs during the competition. Keep it up and I'm sure we will see you in the finals," one of the judges said.

Quinn walked off stage and waited in the wings for the final curtain call of the night. The next singer drew 70's classics and walked towards Quinn after her time on stage. The redheaded competitor stopped next to Quinn and glared at her.

"Who did you sleep with to pull that card? Oh wait, I know, it was Rachel Berry's manager," She sneered.

"You do know that Rachel Berry's manager is engaged and that her fiancé is my friend right?" Quinn shot back. "Maybe if you knew your facts, you would keep your mouth shut. It was luck of the draw, nothing more."

Quinn walked to her dressing room quickly after the show wrapped. She was worn out and irritated. She made it this far on her talent alone. No one helped her; no one had given her a free ride. Yet, she was tired of it all. She was just tired.

"Two more weeks, twinkie," came a voice from the doorway. "Do not let anyone get to you. You are better than that," and with that, Santana walked away.

"So what song did you choose?" Brittany asked as she flipped through wedding magazines on Quinn's bed.

"I haven't picked yet," Quinn said flipping through a magazine of which she herself was on the cover with Santana.

"Don't you think you should? I mean you have to sing in two days. Aren't the producers and band people hounding you?" Brittany asked flipping onto her back to look at her friend.

"Yeah, but every time I leave the hotel and go across the street I get hounded by those damn reporters. It's almost as if someone has given out my schedule or something," Quinn said throwing the magazine down. "I don't want to leave. I just don't want to deal with this right now. This is supposed to be fun for me."

"Well, let's have some fun with them then," Brittany said getting up from the bed. "Get your stuff and I will go over there with you so you can pick out something to sing."

"How will that be fun?" Quinn asked getting her stuff together.

"We are going to make them think that what they think they know they don't," Brittany replied grabbing her bridal magazine and holding out her hand for Quinn to take it.

"Oh, I get it, but this will come back on you though," Quinn said.

"Hey, I'm just an assistant," Brittany said. "Besides, you are one of us. We take care of our own."

Brittany stepped out of the hotel first with her magazines face out in one hand and Quinn's in the other. Quinn's eyes hide behind oversized sunglasses and a slight smile on her lips. Flashes exploded around them as photos were taken and questions erupted. Brittany smiled at Quinn and kissed her cheek causing more flashes and a louder ruckus as reporters begged for anything they could print.

Quinn laughed and simply waved them off as they crossed the street and entered the building. Quinn waved to the paparazzi before the door closed behind her. Both Brittany and Quinn fell back on the door laughing.

"It's the small things in life that make it worth it. I wonder what the headline is going to be?" Quinn laughed

"I have no idea, but that was crazy. I remember when Rachel had to deal with this stuff all the time, but I don't remember it being this bad. I hope they are as confused as I am when I look at recipes," Brittany said causing Quinn o look over at her blonde fiend and laugh.

"Britts, is there something you need to share with the family?" Santana asked at the table.

"Lord Tubbington licked all the chocolate off the doughnuts and I replaced it with chocolate syrup," Brittany admitted.

"Eww," Rachel squeezed getting up to throw out the doughnuts on the counter.

"Um, not that," Santana said tilting her head while looking at her girlfriend wondering how many times things like that had happened.

"I put the bleaching strips in the washing machine because we ran out of the liquid and now we're out," Brittany tried again.

"I will call the repair man," Rachel said trying not to smile at her friend's mistake.

"Ok, no none of that. I want to know how my fiancé was caught kissing her best friends girlfriend in the middle of the street," Santana finally said not wanting to know anything else that went on around the house.

"Oh, I came up with that to mess with the reporters. Quinn was so depressed and hadn't even picked out a song yet and so I came up with the idea to mess with them and it worked. Quinn was laughing and she picked out her song. Rachel, you are going to love it," Brittany rattled off.

"So you kissed Quinn in the street?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's on the internet and the entertainment section. Very cute, they tagged he 'Kissable Quinn,' or something like that. She apparently is marrying our dear Brittany as well," Santana said.

"Why would they assume that?" Rachel asked.

"I was carrying my bridal magazines. I really wanted to mess with them," Brittany popped in with a smile.

"You sure did, Britts, just try not kissing anyone else alright?" Santana asked.

"San, you know your lady kisses are the only ones I want," Brittany said climbing into Santana's lap and claiming a kiss for herself.

"Better be," Santana said looking up into her fiancé's big blue eyes.

Rachel sat at the judges' table waiting for the four semi-finalists to perform. She was nervous and kept fidgeting. For the first time, she had no idea what Quinn would be singing. Brittany had kept it a secret from her no matter how hard she had tried to trick it out of her and Quinn had been tight lipped as well.

One after the other, the contestants performed their numbers. Every contestant found a way to showcase their individual strengths and was amazing. Finally, Quinn stepped out to the microphone in a simple knee length white dress giving her an angelic quality which took Rachel's breath away. The music started and Rachel smiled.

Quinn began to sing her love song and made sure not to look at Rachel even when she came to the chorus. Finally at the second verse she sneaked a peek at Rachel before quickly returning her gaze to the crowd.

"I thought that I had everything

I didn't know what life could bring

But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right

The only one I let inside

Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me."

By the end of the song, Quinn had tears threatening to fall and the crowd exploded in a standing ovation. The judges as well were on their feet with Brittany and Santana yelling out behind them. Quinn took her bow and waved as she exited the stage with the crowd still clapping. She felt exhilarated. She was confident that she would make it to the finals as long as the press she had been receiving didn't affect the publics' view on her.

Quinn stood next to two other semifinalists on the stage. The redheaded crooner that had tormented her with snide comments had made it to the finals and with only one spot left, Quinn was really nervous. She kept looking to her friends who met her gaze with smiles and assurances, even though none of them knew her fate for sure.

As Quinn was announced as the other finalist, an unexpected feeling came over her. Instead of feeling excited and thrilled, she felt sad as if she didn't want the spotlight anymore. She flashed her brightest smile and kept it plastered on her face until she was safely back in her dressing room.

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn asked her reflection with no answer.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and give me a little feedback. I'm at a crossroads of sorts and can take the story a couple of different ways


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**

Quinn sat in her hotel room going over song choices for the finale, but her heart wasn't in it. She had texted Rachel that very thing over an hour ago, but still hadn't heard a response back. She lounged on the bed with a comfortable pair of old sweats and her favorite old tank top. She put her headphones in her ears and zoned out to something she had no intention of singing while she looked at the lyrics.

Rachel used the key Santana had acquired to Quinn's hotel room and slipped in quickly. She had to smile when she spotted her blonde girlfriend in her own world. She leaned against the wall and watched as Quinn's head bobbed to an unheard beat.

Feeling eyes on her, Quinn looked up into the eyes of her lover and the world seemed right again. She smiled and moved papers to make room for Rachel on the bed which Rachel quickly filled.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked after she kissed the brunette hello.

"I got your text. You sounded like you needed me and so here I am. Now, put everything aside and talk to me. What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Rachel asked as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind an ear.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked into deep brown pools that she knew she would never be able to lie to and didn't want to. She thought for a moment longer.

"I am not sure I want to win," Quinn began. "I know there is a really good chance of me winning, but it's the after that has me worried. I would be off making an album and touring and I wouldn't be able to be with you and I don't think that I want that."

"Quinn, we would make it work. I don't want you to sacrifice your dream. I have had the opportunity to live mine and who knows, we could end up touring together for all we know. The contract is with the label I am with Quinn," Rachel said.

"That's the thing. This wasn't my dream. My dream is my studio. I auditioned because I like to sing, but I love taking pictures and I love you," Quinn admitted.

Rachel smiled her brightest smile and replied, "You do? I love you too, Quinn. No matter what you choose to do, that won't change."

Quinn thought for a moment and kissed Rachel sweetly on the lips before raising an eyebrow. "I know what I want to do, but I am going to need you to help me."

"Anything for you, my love. What do you need?" Rachel asked.

Quinn told Rachel exactly what she was planning to do and Rachel was shocked. Rachel's eyes were wide and she was dumbstruck. She shook her head and looked at her girlfriend.

"Quinn, that is amazing. I can do my part not a problem, and I am behind it 100%. This is going to be the most amazing finale ever," Rachel said pulling Quinn into her arms. "I think we should ask Brittany to dance backup."

"I think that would be a great idea. She is such an amazing dancer and she would add a lot of dynamic to the song. I'm glad we actually were allowed to make a production of the last performance," Quinn said laying her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Let's go tell the girl's what they just got signed up for okay, my love," Rachel said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Santana said from her spot by the pool.

"San, this could be fun and it will give us a chance to help Quinn win," Brittany said. "Besides, I want to dance and that is one of your favorite songs. We are so in, Quinn"

"You heard my girl, Twinkie. Just remember, this is so a one time deal. Santana Lopez does not sing backup," Santana said.

"Thank you, guys. You have no idea what it means to me to have you both on that stage. You both have become like family to me and maybe someday we will be," Quinn said.

"You are family, Quinn," Brittany said with a smile hugging her best friend.

Over the next few days, Rachel had spoken with everyone she needed to and with much effort had Quinn's finale on track. No one had wanted to allow it, but with Rachel's diva personality got them to give in to her. She sat now at the judges' table listening to the redhead butcher her latest hit. She had to physically stop herself from vomiting in her own mouth

Ever the professional, Rachel thank her for the honor of being represented in the competition and gave her the best forced smile she could come up with. Her mind was already on the next act. Everything could change for someone she loved and she wanted the best for her. She looked back at the two empty seats that sat behind her. She wanted all her girls to shine like the stars she knew they were.

Santana and Quinn stood in the wing off of the stage. Brittany was on the other side looking over at them. Santana looked over at Quinn who was trying to shake off her nerves. She smirked at her in a way only the Latina could master.

"Lookin' a little green there, Fabray," Santana said. "Don't embarrass us out there by puking on the judges. Rachel would not be a smiling diva."

"Thanks," Quinn replied.

As Quinn was announced, Santana grabbed her hand. "Break a leg, Twinkie," Santana said quickly.

Quinn walked to the middle of the stage with Santana behind her. Quinn looked down at Rachel and smiled. Rachel winked back and continued to clap. Quinn raised her microphone to her mouth.

"Thank you so much," Quinn said quieting the crowd. "I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who voted for me in the past and to everyone that showed me love," Quinn said looking down into Rachel's eyes. "It is then with a heavy heart that I withdraw from the competition. I will never forget this experience and I would not change a thing. Some things are just more important than fame and fortune."

"What are you doing?" Santana whispered from behind her.

"But the show must go on!" Quinn yelled over the crowd. "I would never leave America without a choice to make. Therefore it is my great pleasure to introduce to you my replacement. I know that you will love her as you have me. Singing Adele's hit 'Rolling In The Deep,' I give you Santana Lopez," Quinn announced stepping back so her spotlight would fall back her friend.

Santana stood there in shock as she heard Brittany squeal from her spot in the wings. Santana came to quickly and raced over to the blonde and covered the microphone.

"What the hell are you doing, Quinn?" Santana spit.

"Following my heart," Quinn answered handing Santana the microphone. "Besides, Santana Lopez should never sing backup. Twinkle little star"

Quinn walked away and toward the stairs as Santana watched after her. The blonde walked straight up to the judges' table who were all on their feet clapping. Leaving Rachel for last, Quinn made her way down the table shaking hands with each judge. Reaching Rachel, Quinn cupped the diva's face and kissed her. She could feel the diva smiling under her lips. Quinn smiled as they broke apart amid the hoots from the audience. She took a seat behind the brunette and smiled up at Santana.

Brittany had come on stage behind Santana and touched the Latina's arm. The Latina jumped and turned wild eyes to her lover. Sensing her fiancé's tension, Brittany put both hands on Santana's shoulders.

"Babe, you are going to do great and I will be right here with you. This is your back pocket song. I hear you sing it all the time and you are awesome. I know I don't condone violence, but kill it," Brittany said going to take her spot offstage again.

The crowd quieted and Santana glared at Quinn and then at Rachel before turning her gaze back to Quinn. She was going to kill that blonde or at least hurt her, a lot. Santana did not have long to contemplate her revenge before the beat started. Brittany was right; this was her go-to song

Santana started the first verse and Brittany came out onto the stage dancing. By the time she hit the chorus, Santana was on fire. The crowd was on it's feet and Santana was feeling it. She had missed performing. The song quickly came to an end and the auditorium was already on it's feet. Santana took a bow and walked off the stage with Brittany's hand in her own.

"That was a rush!" Santana exclaimed as the show was brought to an end.

Rachel and Quinn came backstage as soon as the crowd started to leave. Rachel took Santana into her arms and held her there. Finally stepping back, the brunette wiped a tear away.

"You were amazing, Miss Lopez, as always," Rachel gushed.

"I agree. You were unstoppable," Quinn said holding out her arms for a hug too.

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" Santana accused.

"You bet your ass I did," Quinn said thinking back. "Of course, I had some help.

Quinn's mind ran back to her sitting on the bed in her hotel with Rachel. She had told Rachel that she wanted out and just wanted her. She had asked Rachel if there was a way to give her spot to Santana. They had conspired not to tell Santana as Rachel knew that she would have never agreed. Together they had chosen a song that Rachel knew Santana would rock.

"Rachel, we are going to have us a talk about trust later," Santana said.

Santana stood in the center of the stage with the redhead next to her. She had scoffed when the redhead had extended out her hand to hold Santana's as the winner was being announced. Santana saw stars when her name was read. She had to be dreaming. The confetti and her friend's arms around her a few moments later made her realize it wasn't.

Everything seemed right. Rachel was happy. She was marrying the love of her life. Quinn had her family, and she had her dream. A tear slipped down her cheek as the waves of emotion rolled through her.

"OK, here are today's events," Brittany said from the head of the kitchen table. It had been two weeks since Santana had won the competition and things had changed. "Santana, you are in the studio working on the album and have Kimmel tonight. Rachel, you have Letterman tonight. Quinn you have Leno and the record label called again wanting to know if you have decided to sign or not."

Quinn smiled at her best friend. She had been thrust into the role of manager for one star and a rising star not to mention she was fielding all the calls on Quinn as well. There were concerns at first, but Brittany had flourished only confusing a few people with the awkward antics.

"I'm still considering, Britt," Quinn said with a soft smile. "I'm still considering moving the studio down here instead of just closing it."

"You have to jump now while your name is still big," Brittany said.

"We are enjoying each other too much to be thinking about work right now," Rachel added kissing Quinn a little too passionately for the kitchen table.

"Yeah, we all have ears," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Like I haven't had to put up with your moans for the last six years," Rachel teased.

Santana playfully slapped at her best friend.

"This is so awesome," Brittany said with a far away smile. "I wonder what will come next for all of us."

"Double wedding in Hawaii?" Rachel asked placing a ring box in front of Quinn.

Quinn's eyes shot up from the ring box and hazel eyes met brown. Like the first time, love shone brightly.

**A/N: SO THERE IT IS. WE HAV REACHED OUR END TOGETHER FOR NOW. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IF THE RESPONSE IS GOOD, I HAVE A SEQUAL IN MIND.**


End file.
